Crazy in Love
by daejae.bae
Summary: Yoo Youngjae – pemuda manis yang terhanyut dalam kegilaan cinta akan Jung Daehyun? BL (BoyxBoy), DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)
" **Crazy in Love"**

One shot

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 _._

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae – pemuda manis yang terhanyut dalam kegilaan cinta akan Jung Daehyun?

.

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

* * *

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Your love's got the best of me_

 _._

 _._

"Arghh ..!"

Youngjae mengacak surainya tak karuan. Terlalu frustasi dengan bagian bawahnya yang sangat menyiksa dirinya. Terlalu merindukan diri Daehyun sangatlah menyiksa semua jiwa dan raganya. Ia terus memeluk apapun yang ada di kasurnya sekarang. Berharap rasa membakar ini segera sirna setelah ia menyalurkannya pada guling yang sudah lusuh karena pelukannya yang terlalu kuat.

5 menit ..

15 menit ..

.. dan 30 menit.

Tak ada yang berubah, alat ereksinya tetap bangun dengan sempurna. "Sial." Youngjae mengurut pelipisnya. Hasrat yang berlebih membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah dengan bagian selatan yang menenda di sana. "Jung Daehyun," lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar. Tak mungkin dirinya mengganggu pekerjaan kekasihnya hanya untuk ereksi bejatnya. Youngjae terus menggulingkan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar miliknya. Terganggu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Youngjae melihat sekitarnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. _Hazel-_ nya kini mengarah pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Menanti-nantikan kepulangan kekasihnya segera. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? – Youngjae membuang napas memburunya.

Youngjae beranjak dari kasur dan bergegas menghampiri lemari pakaian dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap jalanan malam Seoul bertaburan gerlap lampu dan lalu lalang kendaraan malam. Daun pintu lemari itu berderik nyaring, menggema di seluruh dinding kamarnya.

Youngjae mengambil sehelai kemeja dari _hanger_ yang menggantung rapih bersamaan dengan deretan baju lainnya. Ia menciumnya, menghirup aroma kemeja yang ada pada genggamannya dalam. Ia merindukannya, sangat membutuhkan pemilik dari kemeja itu.

Hujat Youngjae gila, ia membuang jauh logikanya. Ia harus segera mengakhiri hal bodoh ini sekarang.

.

.

"D, daeh .. ahh .."

"Nghh .. uhh .."

Youngjae, ia meremas sprei-nya kuat. Otaknya benar-benar tak berjalan dengan waras. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Memijit ereksi-nya penuh gairah dan beritme. Pria mungil dengan kemeja putih yang terlalu besar pada perawakan mungilnya dan dua kancing atasnya terbuka mengekspos kulit putih _porselain_ mulus Yoo Youngjae. Kembali ia menghirup aroma yang menyeruak dari kemeja yang kini hanya membalutnya. Harum semerbak _Givenchy –_ sungguh Youngjae telah letih mengutuk aroma itu. Aroma yang mengingatkannya pada pria yang selalu membelainya, menjamahnya, dan membuatnya menggila.

Tangan bergemetar Youngjae mengocok penisnya, mulut terbuka dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Menikmati gerakan yang tercipta oleh berahinya pada sosok yang selalu mengiang di benaknya – Jung Daehyun. Nama yang selalu berhasil membuncah nafsu dan akalnya yang bergejolak. Mencinta Jung Daehyun sama halnya membunuh rasionya perlahan. Ia merindukannya. Ia mencintainya. Hingga mematikan saraf motorik-nya. Cintanya, sungguh sempurna. Menguasai dirinya yang menggila akan kasih sayang.

"Daehyunah .. _fasterh_ .. nghh .."

Youngjae membuka kaki jenjangnya lebar. Tak peduli dengan apapun dan dan membiarkan tangannya terus mengocok si adik kecil menegangnya yang berkedut sedaritadi. Membiarkan bibirnya terus melontarkan namanya. Imaginasi liarnya tak terbendung lagi hingga rela melakukan hal memalukan ini. Youngjae – insan menggila karenanya.

.

.

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby you're making a fool of me_

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

 _._

 _._

Youngjae terus mengerang ketika merasakan nikmat yang menggelitiknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kukunya. Tangannya semakin mempercepat ritme ketika ia rasa dirinya akan mencapai puncaknya. Youngjae kehilangan kontrol, ia terbawa pada perasaan menggebunya.

"Ahhh .. !"

Ia memekik keras, tangannya telah terlepas dari mr. P-nya dan rasa hangat yang kini menyerang bagian bawahnya. Sebuah mulut menginterupsi kegiatan nakalnya. Youngjae melengkungkan punggungnya sempurna, terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak pada alat ereksinya. Kuluman yang sangat memabukkan Youngjae, hingga Youngjae mengasak rambutnya depresi.

"Gahh .. nghh .."

Dahinya mengerut penuh heran pada sosok yang memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di depannya. Kulumannya lebih nikmat daripada hal yang ia lakukan dan berhasil menyita fokusnya. Semua buram – hanya ada Daehyun yang melesak pada pikirannya. Bahkan dirinya tak peduli tentang siapa yang kini berada di bawahnya. Sama sekali tak dapat berpikir bahkan bernapas dengan benar.

Youngjae menenggelamkan jemari gemulainya pada surai lembut yang kembali menyeruakkan aroma khas seorang yang ia rindukan detik ini. Tak peduli sekacau apa sekarang dirinya. Ia kini membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan tiap sentuhan ini.

"Aku – h, hampir .. nghh .." Youngjae menjambak helaian rambut beraroma maskulin yang memenuhi indera penciumanannya. Kakinya tak henti bergerak gelisah di samping kepalanya yang terus mengulum alat ereksinya bak balita yang mencicipi permen loli dengan gemas. Youngjae menengadah, darahnya berkumpul pada perut. Terus berputar disana dan kembali menyiksa Youngjae. Ia hampir pada pundaknya.

"Ahhh .. !" ia menjeritkan, suara pekikannya menggema di seluruh dinding kamar bercat _dark purple_ mendominan.

' _Slruup..'_ Cairan cinta Youngjae mengisi penuh mulutnya dan segera ia telan habis tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Youngjae masih terengah, dan belum menyadari keberadaan sosok yang dicari-cari sedari tadi. Pria mungil itu membuka mata meremangnya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap dan mencoba mengumpulkan segenap konsentrasinya kembali. Sekelebat obsidiannya kini menangkap – "Daehyun _-ah?"_

Peluh membanjiri wajah Youngjae, dan kini Daehyun telah berada di hadapannya dan mengusapnya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir terbuka Youngjae. "Gila."

Pria manis itu masih mengatur deru napasnya "Dan .. kau penyebabnya."

Ia berharap jamahan Daehyun yang lebih dari ini. Membiarkan Yoo Youngjae jatuh pada pesona menggairahkan akannya. Membiarkan ia merengkuh dan meruntuk debaran yang meletup hebat. Tak peduli ketika ia merusak setiap inci pada tubuhnya dan dengan cara apa ia menatapnya.

Kau telah mendapatkanku, Jung Daehyun.

.

.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

 _._

 _._

Daehyun menatap lekat pada manik indah Youngjae. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Youngjae tetap terengah dan Daehyun malah asyik memandangi obsidian-nya.

"Shh .. ahhh .." Daehyun memberi kecupan ringan pada tengkuk menggoda Youngjae dan ia hanya dapat menikmatinya. Daehyun sudah kehilangan kontrol. Sama-sama tak dapat berhenti membuat Youngjae menggeliat nikmat. Kecupan berubah menjadi gigitan dan lumatan sensual. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang akan membekas lama pada leher jenjang dan pundak bidangnya.

Tangan Youngjae merengkuh punggung lebar Daehyun dan memainkan tangannya bebas di atasnya.

"Jungh .. shh .." Youngjae mendesis ketika bagian bawahnya terasa tergesek lembut oleh milik Daehyun yang masih bertutup rapat oleh celananya. "Kau suka?" seringai Daehyun mengembang di balik ceruk Youngjae yang sudah penuh dengan bercak – Youngjae mengangguk. Daehyun kembali mengecupnya. _Hell!_ Youngjae sudah jelaskan daritadi, ia kehilangan akal warasnya.

Setelah puas dengan pundak dan ceruknya, tangan nakal Daehyun turun pada kemeja putih yang ia sadari itu adalah miliknya. Daehyun mengembangkan seringainya. Melepasnya cepat kemeja putih tipis dari tubuh Youngjae yang telentang bebas tanpa lupa memberikan tanda-tanda kemilikannya disana.

Kemejanya telah tersingkap penuh dan Daehyun segera meraup _nipple_ Youngjae yang menegang. Youngjae memeluk punggung Daehyun lebih erat. Kakinya sengaja mengait pada pinggang sempit Daehyun. Menyalurkan perasaan bergetarnya pada tubuh atletis Daehyun yang bergerak liar di atasnya.

' _Cup ..'_

Daehyun mengecup perut datarnya penuh sayang , "Kau akan kelelahan, aku tahu." Daehyun sangat mengerti profesi kekasihnya. Ia yakin, jika besok bukanlah hari libur Youngjae. Jadi ia memilih tak egois dengan menyetubuhinya sekarang.

Youngjae membuka matanya cepat, retinanya menangkap Daehyun yang hampir beranjak dari atas tubuhnya "Tidak! Ku mohon, kau belum memasukiku," Mata berbinar Youngjae memohon. Bahkan kini tubuhnya sudah terangkat setengah dari kasurnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi." Rengek Youngjae. Daehyun menghela napas beratnya, melihat Youngjae merajuk padanya sungguh membuatnya makin tak sampai hati beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Youngjae mengangguk pasti. Ditatapnya tubuh Youngjae yang tak tertutup kain sehelaipun. Penuh dengan tanda cintanya dan terekspos sempurna.

"Bagaimana cara meyakinkanmu?" Youngjae merengkuh tubuh Daehyun dan membalik posisi mereka. Youngjae berada diatasnya, dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Daehyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan erotis yang tersuguh dimatanya benar-benar mengganggu logikanya untuk berpikir. Daehyun berperajat ketika tangan Youngjae menurunkan resleting celananya dan tak sabaran untuk mendapati tanda kegairahan Daehyun yang ada di lapisan terdalam kain itu.

"Y, youngjae .." Daehyun menutup matanya rapat. Sensasi menyengat bak listrik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau bangun, Dae." Entah dengan kekuatan apa Youngjae sudah berhasil melepas seluruh lapisan bawahnya. Bahkan merampas habis pakaian atas yang Daehyun kenakan.

Youngjae memposisikan _hole_ sempitnya pada kesejatian Daehyun yang menegak. "Arghh ..!" Perih – tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Ia terus merintih sembari menaruh kepalan tangannya pada perut kencang Daehyun. Keduanya mengerang, milik Daehyun telah tertanam dalam pada tubuh Youngjae yang sangat ketat. Berkali-kali mereka melakukannya namun rasa nikmat itu tak pernah berubah. Youngjae selalu membuat dirinya panas.

Youngjae mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. "Ahh .." kesejatian Daehyun menumbuk telak prostat-nya. Rasa berbenturan dan penuh menguasai Youngjae. Dirinya tak berhenti. Memaju dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dinding rektum Youngjae memijit milik Daehyun sangat erat. Tangan Daehyun melingkar pada pinggang sempit Youngjae. mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan kembali membenturkan miliknya.

"Y, youngjaeh .. shh .." Daehyun masih mendesis.

.

.

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

 _._

 _._

"Daeh – ahh .. nghhh." Youngjae melorot, tangannya kini tak berada pada _abs_ kencang Jung Daehyun. Terlebih kini tangannya mengapit kepala Daehyun, mata sayu Youngjae dapat melihat dengan samar-samar. Namun ia yakin, Daehyun sangat menikmati permainannya.

Youngjae menyeringai seraya menengadahkan kepala, suara tepukan kulit yang nyaring diantara kegiatan mereka semakin menggairahkan keduanya. Daehyun tak tinggal diam, jemarinya meraih wajah Youngjae yang ada di atasnya. Menyesapnya dan membiarkan bibir dan lidah mereka beradu di gua hangat keduanya.

"Nghh .." Lenguh Youngjae ketika lidah Daehyun perkasa menggelitik lelangitan mulutnya. Daehyun takkan pernah dapat terkalahkan. Dominan mutlak bagi Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae mengutuk semua ini. Mengutuk bagaimana cara Daehyun memperlakukannya, membelainya, bahkan menggairahkannya. Ya, menyalahkan dan mengutuk Jung Daehyun saat ini adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya. Menyalahkan Daehyun yang sangat membuainya. Mengutuk Daehyun yang tak pernah menghilang dari pikirannya. Dan Mengumpat Daehyun yang terlalu perkasa untuk menguasai dirinya.

Youngjae tak dapat mendiskripsikan semua dengan cepat, karena terlalu banyak kata yang terlontar jika itu adalah Jung Daehyun – si pria yang penuh dengan gairah. Dan, jika kau bertanya bagaimana dengan Daehyun. Jawabnya tak nyaris berbeda. Terlalu banyak kata yang terlontar jika itu adalah Yoo Youngjae – si pria yang penuh dengan keindahan.

.

.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

 _._

 _._

"Daeh – Ahhhh!"

"Youngjae .." Daehyun dan juga Youngjae pun melepas ciuman mereka. Suatu yang hangat kini memenuhi perut Youngjae. Tubuh Daehyun terbasahi oleh cairan lengket Youngjae. Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Betapa luar biasanya Youngjae ketika merasakan cairan hangat itu perlahan merembes dari tubuhnya.

Youngjae ambruk, tubuhnya tak kuasa menopang semua berat badannya sekarang. Rasanya seperti terbang ke angkasa. Ia tak peduli pada rasa lengket pada perut keduanya. Lebih memilih memedulikan napas keduanya yang memburu terutama Youngjae yang lebih mengeluarkan tenaga.

"Hiperseks." Daehyun terkekeh sembari mengaitkan helaian rambut Youngjae yang menutupi paras indahnya. "Diam, Jung bodoh. Kau yang harus disalahkan." Youngjae masih merebahkan kepalanya pada tulang belikat Daehyun yang kuat. "Aku yang salah? Kau yang menginginkan, putri Yoo."

"Berhenti mengataiku putri," sebuah pukulan kosong mengenai bahu Daehyun "aku laki-laki."

Daehyun masih memeluk pinggang Youngjae, tubuh Youngjae masih terlihat ringkih untuk beranjak dari dirinya. Ia terlalu bersemangat. Ya, lihatlah peluh yang membanjiri rambut dan wajah indahnya dan juga tubuhnya yang telah penuh terlumur keringatnya. Bukti valid apa lagi yang dibutuhkan untuk membuktikan Yoo Youngjae sangat antusias di atasnya?

Yoo Youngjae – sebuah anggrek lavender, simbolisasi dari sebuah keanggunan dan rasa cinta yang menggebu. Anggun dan memprovokasi. Dua unsur berbeda yang menimbulkan keselarasan bagi makhluk bernama Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

 _Hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _._

 _._

Daehyun membawa Youngjae kembali ke rengkuhannya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang itu dan membalik posisi mereka. Daehyun kini menopang setengah tubuhnya diatas Youngjae yang merentangkan tangan pasrah. Terlalu pasrah, bahkan bibirnya tak dapat menurut rapat. "Selamat malam –" hampir saja Daehyun akan menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Youngjae. Youngjae sudah kembali menekuk kaki jenjangnya pada pinggul sempit Daehyun dan memeluknya posesif – seakan Jung Daehyun adalah milik diri Yoo Youngjae seorang.

"S, sial .." Daehyun menutup matanya rapat kala alat ereksinya dipijit erat oleh rektum Youngjae yang sengaja ia sempitkan kembali. Jadi kau masih ingin bermain-main dengan ku sekarang, Yoo Youngjae – tatapan menusuk Jung Daehyun kini seakan mengintimidasi setiap gerak Yoo Youngjae.

"Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan." Jung Daehyun mendesis di cuping telinga Youngjae dengan seduktif. Membisik bahkan mengecup cuping itu dengan teliti. Tak membiarkan Yoo Youngjae untuk berhenti mendesah dan merancaukan dirinya. "A, aku ingin kau yang kasar,"

Daehyun membelalak sempurna. Apa katanya? "Aku ingin kau memilikiku. Aku ingin terus menyumpah serapahi dirimu yang menggila di ingin kau menyelamatkanku dari rasa membakar ini, dengan ciuman dan sentuhanmu,"

"ku mohon." Mata nanar Youngjae mamandang penuh tatapan dalam Daehyun. Memelas, bahkan memohon. Yoo Youngjae, kau sungguh tak waras sekarang.

Daehyun merendahkan dirinya, lalu mengecup cuping telinga Youngjae seduktif. "Akan aku lakukan jika kau menginginkannya."

 _._

 _._

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

 _._

 _._

Hening, hanya ada Daehyun yang terengah. Meraup oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya kembali. Hanya ada Daehyun, tidak dengan Youngjae yang telah terbawa oleh arus mimpinya. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menunduk dalam dengan peluh yang terus mengucur dari surai dan parasnya.

Jam 03.14 dini hari - dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan segala urusan tentang berahi mereka. Yoo Youngjae keras kepala – Daehyun mendesis frustasi. Entah seberapa kuat Yoo Youngjae yang dapat tahan dengan permainan beronde-ronde. Oh, hiperseks. Ya, kekasihnya memang berhormon tinggi. Daehyun telah mendapatkan separuh tenaganya kembali. Jemari besarnya mengusap Youngjae yang terlelap pulas di bawahnya.

Ia tersenyum memuja, "Cantik." Ujarnya yang tiba-tiba saja mencelos dari bibirnya.

Daehyun merendahkan dirinya, mengecup Youngjae. Menyalurkan rasa kasihnya pada kecupan dahi. Mensyukuri segala cinta yang telah ia berikan padanya. " _Jaljayeo."_

 _._

 _._

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

.

.

-End-

* * *

A/N : Ayooo, Jungie balik dengan ff a.k.a songlet laknat ini *dilemparin babydeul se-Nusantara*. Mwahahahaha, karena udah janji sama beberapa reviewers juga berkat saran dari temen gua /Aloha, jan lupa lu bagi tethering ke gua :v/ jadilah Saya untuk publish songlet ini malming pas /horeee!/. Tapi sumpah gua deg-degan pas mau publish -_-

nih percakapan gua ama temen pasca bingung sama hari publish dan sudah Saya dramatisir *daevil laugh* :

.

.

J : Mending gua nge-publish kapan ya ni songlet?

O : Um, Malmingan ae. Kan asik noh buat menemani malming para jomblo /ok buat jomblostan jan baper :'v gua juga jomblo tapi dah nikah sama JDH (?)/

J : Oh, iya yak. Malming. Anjir lu, malming ame maljum ae yang ada di otak lu. ngahahaq

O : Kan ntu malem-malem gua jalan sama oppa *ngaks

J : Awas kebablas kaga verokah nanti (?)

O : Noh, pikiran lu dijaga baek-baek dari godaan Daehyun yang terkutuk

J : /timpuk pake sendal swallow vernon/

.

.

OK, UTANG GUA LUNAS! NGAHAHAQ, dan inilah waktu saya untuk ngerjain pr :v kawan-kawan marilah berdoa semoga PR, kerkom, hapalan, remed dan bla bla bla gua selesai. Salam buat para jomblowan/jomblowati yang satu perjuangan sama gua.

#saveme

#jomblorapopo

#jomblohappiness

#jomblobersuamioppa

#ngakungaku

#jomblo?

#kamitidaktakut!

 _Thanks to :_

Roromato, Lydaejae, yongchan, Jung Rae Gun, AlienBaby88, Yongchan356, Adios wipe, Aurora Army, 271101 /sumpah gua susah nyari u/n mu jadinya :'v/, jokemato daejae, QueenChan15


End file.
